<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember To… by pixiealtaira</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387989">Remember To…</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira'>pixiealtaira</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Lists challenge [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 15.	Remember To…</p>
<p>Sometimes being reminded to do something isn't a bad thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Crawford/Kurt Hummel, past Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Lists challenge [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember To…</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt set up a reminder app on the very first phone he got that could run apps.  It was probably about the fourth thing he did.</p>
<p>He’d put in his homework assignments and his work times.  He entered shopping trips with his swans as soon as he had some.</p>
<p>And when he met Blaine, from the first moment they became friends enough to talk of such things, he entered Blaine’s schedule into his phone at Blaine’s request, not just his class schedule  but both his personal schedule and his ‘friendship’ schedule as well.  Kurt’s phone binged at him so much he turned off the notification alert for most of Blaine’s stuff, or rather turned Blaine’s things to vibrate.  Within a week or so he knew Blaine’s schedule better than his own, since Blaine’s had a constant reminder to him built in.  By the time he got to Dalton, it was a good thing because he started to be the one to basically monitor Blaine and keep him to it.  A few others helped…namely Jeff, Nick and David, but Kurt was left with the lion’s share of it.  Oddly enough Thad and Trent had Blaine’s schedule memorized as well…even If they didn’t help remind him of it.</p>
<p> But even before they started dating, around Christmastime, Kurt became the one solely responsible for Blaine making it to practices and doing his homework and calling home three times a week and basically doing whatever he was supposed to be at any given time while Kurt was at Dalton…and to a lesser extent once Kurt had gone back to McKinley.</p>
<p>And Blaine scheduled everything.  Kurt had a rather rigid nighttime care schedule (in that there was an order it all went in and there was a time he needed to start by if he wanted a good amount of sleep)…and homework and work schedule (homework was like a block of time though and not incredibly detailed).  He scheduled in his dad’s appointments and med times and when his meds needed refills…just to check that it had been done.  He’d thought he was pretty scheduled.  He wasn’t.</p>
<p>Blaine scheduled homework reading time and homework writing time, practice singing time and practice instrument time, and make out sessions. He scheduled time for switching books between classes and time for walking to class and time for chatting with friends along the way…friends by name.  If he saw a friend not on his schedule he didn’t stop to speak to them, although he would wave.  If he didn’t see who he had scheduled to speak to between class, his day was completely screwed up and nothing was right and he sent them annoying texts until he was apologized to.   He scheduled afternoon bathroom time, which should be used to fix hair and any other bathroom activities. He scheduled his evening showers by activity and body part.  He scheduled personal time in the evening and bedtime music listening time.  And personal personal time.</p>
<p>And he expected Kurt to have the schedule memorized and send him reminders and make sure he was doing what he was supposed to. (Luckily Kurt only had to memorize the activity Blaine was scheduled for for things like shower time and hall greeting time and bathroom time and personal time, and not the details, which Kurt was informed of and that they existed in very specific orders and points but he didn’t have to detail them back to Blaine…because frankly, the first time Blaine shared then they had been friends four weeks and it was a case of TOO much information and had freaked Kurt out a bit.)  Blaine didn’t have any of it down in HIS phone.  He had none of his schedule written on HIS calendar, or in any of HIS notebooks…and anywhere that he controlled.  Someone else always had the schedule and was in charge of having it followed through. For a while David had even called him at 8:45 pm every week night to remind him of what he’d scheduled as his shower routine.  He pouted for a week when Kurt refused to ‘play’ right on that front, but Kurt apologized for not being able to do that and things were OK again.</p>
<p>The first time Kurt got called into the Headmaster’s office because Blaine blamed Kurt for his homework not being done, Kurt was mildly annoyed. He texted Blaine and told him that he didn’t appreciate being his scapegoat and to stop it.</p>
<p>The second time, Kurt asked how Blaine’s lack of homework was his fault…after all his was done and therefore couldn’t the Headmaster guess they hadn’t been together, and  Kurt was simply told Blaine said it was his fault and therefore it must be.  Kurt looked at the man like he was nuts and turned and walked out the door.</p>
<p>The conversation with Blaine made no sense to Kurt.  It was all about how Kurt hadn’t called on time and how his whole evening was off because of that…however Kurt had been with him most the evening since he had not had to go home to work that night and so Kurt couldn’t quite figure out when he was supposed to have called.</p>
<p>“But Kurt, on Tuesday’s you call at 7:00pm and tell me to do my homework when you hang up.”  Blaine said.</p>
<p>“Because on most Tuesday’s I leave here the moment I’m out of my last class for the day, so I can get home and work for three hours. I call just before I head back here.  Last night I told you to do your homework before I went to my counseling meeting at 6:30 and you told me you’d been working on it when I got back at 8.”</p>
<p>“No I didn’t.”</p>
<p>“I asked if you were almost done and you said yes.”</p>
<p>“I wasn’t talking about my homework…you didn’t call at 7.”</p>
<p>“I told you I was heading to my appointment and I wanted to be early in case the counselor was running fast and that since I wasn’t there you should probably start your homework while I was gone.”</p>
<p>“But Kurt, you left at 6:30.  I can’t do homework at 6:30.  It’s not the right time for Tuesdays. And then you didn’t call.  How was I supposed to know to do my homework?”</p>
<p>Kurt felt he’d fallen into Alice’s rabbit hole for a few before just deciding the whole conversation was too bizarre for his sanity.</p>
<p>The third time Kurt got blamed; he lit into Blaine and then got lectured by Wes about upsetting their lead singer.</p>
<p>Kurt transferred back to McKinley before he could be blamed a fourth time.  Well, mostly.  Kurt was highly irate when he got a call from the Headmaster where he was blamed for Blaine’s lack of making it to class on time, but when Kurt reminded the man that Kurt was not at Dalton and could not be held responsible so could the man just quit blaming him for Blaine’s lack of time management skills, or would he like to talk to his dad and explain why Kurt was being held responsible, he didn’t hear from the man again and Blaine, although he fussed at Kurt about it, told Kurt not to worry about keeping him in line for the time being, he would figure it out. </p>
<p>Kurt had figured that Blaine had learned to manage himself since that call and then Kurt didn’t see him most of summer, even though they were dating.  Blaine worked at an amusement park and Kurt worked at the shop.  He was certain Blaine could manage himself since he worked at the park.</p>
<p>Talking to Blaine’s mother midway through the summer and asking if he was highly scheduled at home and if it had always been a thing and finding out she had no idea what he was talking about just confused Kurt.  A conversation with Nick added to the confusion even while shedding a small bit of light.  It had apparently been a thing Blaine’s first roommate at Dalton did…and Blaine liked having others to take the fall when he wasn’t where he said he’d be.  The roommate had willing done so and so it had just continued.</p>
<p>Then Blaine transferred to McKinley…and they were back to scheduled make-sessions and scheduled homework and scheduled everything else.   Kurt however informed Blaine that he was not going to be in charge of Blaine’s homework schedule other than reminding him once a day to do it, nor was he going to be keeper of any of the rest of it to the extent that Kurt had to tell him where to be or what to do.</p>
<p>Without Kurt on top of it, though, Blaine forgot and never showed up to things like homework study sessions or even make-out sessions.  He said he just got involved in other things and forgot.</p>
<p>Kurt managed to get through his senior year without committing a crime.  It was close somedays.  About Christmas time, when Kurt lost it after Blaine skipped not only two make-out sessions, but Christmas shopping for his family, Kurt informed Blaine that he had to figure out how to manage his own time because Kurt was going to be off to university in less than a year. </p>
<p>As far as Kurt could figure out, he got better at homework time…but really not at anything else.</p>
<p>New York was freeing when Kurt got there. </p>
<p>Rachel managed her own time…for the most part.  Kurt and the neighbors had to put down rules for her to follow which chafed a bit, but Kurt didn’t have to be on her case about everything constantly.</p>
<p>All he had to remember to do was deal with his own time management.</p>
<p>New York was heaven.</p>
<p>On his second date with Adam…after trading phones, Adam remarked that he loved that app. Kurt felt a bit nervous, but then it wasn’t mentioned again.</p>
<p>The first time Kurt fell asleep at Adam’s place and slept over, he woke to find two new reminders set on his phone app.  Before he could get too upset, though Adam kissed him and told him if he didn’t like them they could get rid of them.</p>
<p>At noon Kurt’s phone told him he was wonderful and asked if he’d eaten yet, and if not to eat within the next hour or so as classes allowed.</p>
<p>At midnight Kurt’s phone told him he was breathtaking and to make sure he got enough sleep.</p>
<p>Kurt never removed the reminders.</p>
<p>He added to Adam’s phone a year later: Remember to Kiss your Lover and set it to go off randomly.</p>
<p>Adam kissed him on the ear lobe every time he kissed him due to a reminder from the phone. Kurt kissed the tip of Adam’s nose every time the reminder Adam placed for him showed up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>